narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyomi Yamazaki
Background Before Kiyomi was born, her mother and father lived in hiding towards the upper boarder of the fire village. The clan's kekkei genkai, the ability to cause explosions by fluxuating their chakra, was being momentarily saught after by Orochimaru. When Kiyomi was born, both Izanagi and Uzume, her mother, decided that Kiyomi would lead a more secure and protected life living with her uncle, Katsurou, in Konoha. She was a year older than everyone else, but adapted very quickly Personality Kiyomi is usually very composed, yet slightly harsh and critical in her speech and attitude. She has a dry sense of humor and she avoids all animals at any cost as she is disgusted by them. While she is battling though, she usually takes on a cruel and slightly sadistic personality. Ever since she met him, Kiyomi had a strong attraction towards Gaara as she had empathized with his feelings for a while, and even though she was also able to empathize with Naruto, she felt stronger towards Gaara since she felt she had to prove to him that people cared. Appearance Kiyomi has distinct marks placed upon her cheeks a few weeks after she got placed on her team. Katsurou had found out the wearabouts of Izanagi and went out to look for him while Kiyomi tagged along. To their surpise, Izanagi had been captured by Orochimaru but had been 'disposed of', yet still had this cruel and hostile personality towards everyone. He went to attack his daughter, but had been fatally injured by Katsurou just before he could reach her. Instead he used his personal attack which marks the opponent with permanent marks on their cheeks as a sign of weakness, after using the last of his chakra on that, he fell dead. In the original series, Kiyomi wears a ninja mask to cover the marks her father had left on her, as she was embarrassed by them. She had long pale green hair that reached half way down her back. She wore a Kimono inspired top that was slightly oversized and tied loosly over the tight black sleeveless shirt she wore underneath. She wore dark colored leggings and knee high red ninja shoes and black fingerless gloves. In shippuden, Kiyomi wore a dark colored sleeveless kimono inspired crop top with another one underneath it that was different just because it had short sleeves. And underneath that she wore a tight black top that had long sleeves and covered her stomach. She wore a black fingerless gloves and a dark colored skirt with pale red trim on the bottom. She wore black shorts underneath the skirt so that nothing shows while completing missions. She also wore black ninja shoes. She had cut her hair a little bit longer than shoulder length and had given herself bangs, and had gotten rid of the mask, now not ashamed as much of her appearance. Abilities Kiyomi's abilitys include her Kekkei Genkai that lets her create explosions for her battle, although her chakra nature is steam. Her ultimate attack is explosions that release extremely high tempuratured steam which boils all that it comes in contact with. Kekkei Genkai Kiyomi's bloodline allows her to take her chakra and send it out into the environment around her before using various handsigns to rapidly fluxuate the pressure upon it to cause her chakra to violently explode. She does not need paper bombs for it, but if she does use them, they become extremely dangerous. The down side to her Kekkei Genkai is that she has to make sure shes not in the blast range of her attacks, so the larger she wants the explosion to be, the farther she has to be standing away, and the more chakra she has to send out at a longer range. Status Part I During the original series, Kiyomi plays as big as a role as most of the supporting characters. She spends most of her time talking with her team as well as Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, and Naruto. Part II Kiyomi has become more mature with herself and less self critical, as well as lightened up a bit. She still feels very happy whenever shes able to contact the sand siblings, so she usually offers to go on the missions to the sand village. Quotes *(To Katsurou) "I need you to train me harder than ever before. I need to get stronger to protect those that i love" *(To Neji) "We all want to be free from something..." *(To Gaara) "I wish i could show you and prove to you how much people care." *(To Kiba) "I don't like you. I don't like your dog, either." *(To Naruto) "Thank you... For teaching me how to love myself." *(To Izanagi) "I wish I could've lived wondering what you would be like instead of getting a good harsh look at what you really are." Trivia *Kiyomi's favorite color is white *Kiyomi's favorite food is Udon while her least favorite is fish *Kiyomi uses her left hand *Kiyomi's hobbies include training, reading, and walking Reference Screenshot belongs to viz media and Masashi kishimoto, edited by Olacrimosao Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai